The Internet offers consumers a rich shopping experience. A wide variety of products are available from diverse sellers located all over the world. Often, transactions can be completed with minimal effort. In addition, consumers have access to vast amounts of information to inform their purchases. This information is often provided by manufacturers, retailers, and others. Consumers also have the opportunity to provide information in personal web pages, blogs, and comments on web sites.